565
by wingedstallion
Summary: well this is a kakashi sasuke 7 minutes in heaven kinda thing but it go's on forever


**Authors note -** A. i do not own any of the Naruto characters B. this is just the first part of a REALLY LONG drawn out thing so if my lovely reviewers request for more then i will put up more C. ik this is horable i wrote it during my math class and ik its a 7 minutes in heaven kinda thing so dont kill me for that i was bored so i wrote it any ohter questions just message me and i will awsner i have hundreds of more random writings i will eventually put up but now im doing this one

One day you were walking home from practice lady tusada gave you a really hard training. You were all beaten and bruised from practice because you have an A rank mission in two days. (This not your first A rank mission but this one is important *Authors note* you are an Elite jonin for the last 5 months / you are also in the Ambu black ops*you decided to take a shower in the academy locker room because u didn't feel like walking all the way back to your house yet. After your shower you decided to straiten your hair because it was always up in a pony tail but to night u felt like to have it down. You sensed some one else there with you. You reached in side your bag and pulled out a kuni. He popped out behind the wall. Then he grabbed your wrists and swung you around and knocked to the ground. You saw it was Kakashi (You were laughing in your head). Then he started laughing. you growled at him and you asked "what was this for" he said"; I Can't believe that I can still do this to u after all these year, you Haven't learned to counter it yet! that is sad Faye!" . You tried to get out of it but he would not let you go. He said " I will not let you go, you have to make me get off of you" you said" good dam it kakashi get you ass off of me I have been training all day and I don't have the energy or the time to make you get off of me". He said "well good that means that this is where you test your abilities". You growled at him, you let go of the kuni that you had in your hand. Sadly sense it was be hind your neck, it cut your neck. Sense he still had your wrist and he was sitting on top of you. With the wrist that is next to your side. You started to do an on handed jutsu, luckily he didn't noticed or your plan would have failed. The room started to fill with fog pretty well (thx to u). He said" fog wont get me off of you" you said" I know that" Kakashi POV what the hell is she doing. It's not her style to hide her self to attack. She is a straight forward person not a hidden person. Regular POV you started to do a shadow clone jutsu, but you remembered how naruto made jayra off of him so you did it (yes u did naruto's sexy clone jutsu). Then one of them started to talk behind kakashi. He look behind him and said " voice moving a'nt going to work " you said " I know " then you made the fog thin and kakashi saw it was you naked and his jaw dropped and he let your wrists go. You pushed up and knocked kakashi. Then you immediately destroyed the clone before the fog got too thin. Now you were up on your feet. You felt light headed and you just tried to shake it off. Then you remembered that your neck was still bleeding. You looked down at your cloths and your were covered with blood. You fell to your knees the fog was completely gone when kakashi saw you on the ground. You blacked out laying there on the ground with a pool of blood pooling around you. Kakashi freaked out and started to wrap your neck, so the blood would stop. The he summed on puke (one of his dogs) to go and get Iruka. Wile puke went to get Iruka he tried to make you regain concuseness but you didn't. Iruka took about a min to get there. When Iruka got there your head was now on kakashi lap still unconcuss. Iruka said "what the hell did you do to her?" kakashi said" well … umm… I didn't do it she did it to her self "he leaned you against the wall. Then he started to make the bleeding stop. After that he stitched you neck up. After about 30 sec you started to regain concussness. You said "what the hell … where did u come from Iruka?" they both just laughed at you and the situation. You tried to get up but Iruka stopped you. He said "Faye, you perforated your major artery in your neck and you lost a lot of blood" you said "how in hell did I do that! All I did was drop the kuni" Iruka said "that is how it happed, it must have been sharpened recently to have done this". You said "well kinda … tusade has been making me do it every day but I haven't done it yet to day. That reminds me I need to go to see her." Iruka said "maybe next time don't drop it next to your neck and ill talk to tusade for you." You said "Shut up Iruka" you were giggling you said "can I go home now Iruka?" Kakashi said "NO!" you said "why not kakashi?" kakashi said" because you need to go to naruto's party" you said "why do I have to that guy's stupid party?" kakashi " because I was sent to get you and make sheer you go to the party that starts in about 1 hour"


End file.
